Amor e Amizade
by Lilith Kitsune
Summary: Hiei estava esperando sua raposa sair da faculdade,quando encontra uma ningen bem diferente...É minha primeira fic,espero que gostem Dedicado a meu melhor amigo e créditos a Sandy Youko.


Amor e Amizade

Li Kitsune

Hiei estava esperando sua raposa sair da faculdade, como de costume.

Ele estava embaixo de uma das árvores que ficava ali por perto,tinha uma boa sombra,e era muito boa para se descansar e esperar aquela belíssima raposa,só não entendia o motivo de Kurama ter que se prender tanto a essas coisas e ao Ningenkai,os dois poderiam viver muito bem juntos no Makai,mas ele respeitava a decisão de Kurama.

Ainda faltava mais ou menos 1 hora para Kurama sair,mas Hiei preferia ficar esperando do que chegar atrasado e ver sua raposa sendo atacado por aquelas ningens estúpidas que viviam babando por ele,bakas!

De repente apareceu uma garota,toda vestida de preto,com cabelos loiros e ondulados,Hiei não pode negar que achou a garota muito bonita,e simpatizou com ele,por ela se vestir da mesma forma que ele,então a garota foi pra baixo da mesma árvore que Hiei estava,e isso o incomodou,ela poderia ser bonita e com estilo,mas ainda era uma ningen estúpida que provavelmente deveria ser apaixonada por Kurama também.

Hiei já ia se preparando para sair de lá e procurar outra árvore qualquer quando a garota lhe dirigiu a palavra:

"Não precisa sair,deu pra perceber que você ficou incomodado com minha presença,já estou saindo."

A garota falou com uma vez fria,e ao mesmo tempo um pouco sentida,afinal ela queria dividir aquela arvora com alguém como Hiei.

Percebendo o jeito que a garota falou,Hiei respondeu:

"Hn,pode ficar,só não atrapalhe!"

A ningen acenou com a cabeça num sinal positivo e resolveu aproveitar aquela sombrinha tão boa que aquela árvore proporcionava.

Depois de uns 10 minutos,uma outra ningen passou,e era uma daquelas bem metidas,conversando com outra:

"Ai ai,o Minamino é mesmo maravilhoso não acha?Não dava pra evitar de olhar para ele"

"Que ele é lindo é,mas acho que exageramos,o professor nos expulsou da sala!

"Isso é verdade,não vejo a hora da aula acabar pra poder ver Minamino novamente e convidá-lo para ir ao cinema!"

Ao ouvir isso,a vontade de Hiei era matar aquelas estúpidas que falavam de sua raposa,achando que SEU Kurama poderia dar bola para aquelas imbecis,realmente essas ningens são muito idiotas!

A garota que estava dividindo a sombra com ele disse:

"Idiotas!"

Hiei se impressionou com o tom de voz daquela garota,e a olhou com uma cara de interrogação,ela respondeu:

"Essas metidas realmente são muito idiotas,elas acham que Minamino algum dia dará alguma atenção a elas? É óbvio que ele já tem alguém que ele ama,e muito!"

Hiei ficou ainda mais impressionado, a garota continuou:

" Praticamente todas as garotas,e até mesmo alguns garotos,se derretem por Minamino,ele sempre é muito gentil com todos e não posso negar que ele é muito bonito,eu o admiro,mas como colega de classe,e não pensando que algum dia ele vai me amar,eu não o amo como mais que a metade do colégio,eu sempre quis ser uma amiga dele,ele parece ser sincero,confiável,e tudo mais que quero em um amigo,mas se eu fosse falar com ele,ele provavelmente pensaria que eu sou mais uma dessas estúpidas que querem convida-lo pra sair!"

Hiei ficou chocado ao ouvir tal argumento,uma ningen que não se derretia por Kurama,mas o admirava por sua inteligência e gostaria de ser amiga,e não namorada dele? Hiei respondeu:

"Impressionante,alguém que só quer tê-lo como amigo,você é diferente das outras..."

"Pois é,eu gostaria muito de tê-lo como um amigo que pudesse confiar e contar coisas que não consigo falar com mais ninguém,assim como estou fazendo com você..."

"Hn,por qual motivo você não está lá dentro juntamente com aqueles idiotas?Parece que você estuda aqui"

"De fato eu estudo,mas hoje eu acordei muito mal,com muita febre,e só passou agora pouco,então resolvi vir até aqui para..."A garota hesitou um pouco em falar,mas continuou-"...ver uma pessoa"

Apenas um "Hn" foi ouvido de Hiei,ele imaginara que aquele ningen tinha mentido pra ele e veio ver sua raposa,como todas as outras...

A garota curiosa pergunta:

" E você?Está esperando alguém em especial ou está apenas aproveitando a sombra desta árvore?"

"Estou esperando uma pessoa" Hiei falou em um tom como se estivesse dizendo 'Não preciso te dar satisfação nenhuma',a ningen responde:

"Oh sim!Ahh,qual o seu nome?"

Hiei fica um pouco confuso com a pergunta e pensa 'por qual motivo essa ningen quer saber meu nome?' e depois de um tempo responde:

"Hiei..."Depois se segue alguns segundos de silêncio,e ele pergunta –"E qual o seu?" A garota não imaginava que ele perguntaria uma coisa dessas,ela responde:-"Pode me chamar de Lilith..."

Kurama sempre ensinou que Hiei deveria ser bem educado com as pessoas,apesar de Hiei nunca fazer isto,ele gostou desta garota,e resolveu mostrar um pouco de interesse,ao menos pelo seu nome...

Hiei não pode deixar de perguntar:-"Por que você acha que Minamino já deve ter alguém especial?"

Ela responde:-"Bem,não sei ao certo,simplesmente parece que ele já tem alguém que ama muito,que é muito fiel a esta pessoa,e que quer passar o resto de sua vida,essa pessoa deve ter muito orgulho de ter alguém como Minamino,que tem tantos talentos,se preocupando e amando com tanta fidelidade."

Hiei nunca tinha pensado por este ponto de vista,e depois de refletir um pouco percebeu que a garota estava certa,Kurama sempre era tão amável com ele,e parecia realmente que amava Hiei,então ele não precisaria se preocupar com aquelas ningens estúpidas que dão em cima dele,Kurama era fiel com ele,e sim,ele tinha orgulho por ter alguém como Kurama se preocupando e amando ele.

De repente se ouve o sinal de saída,a garota se levanta e começa a procurar por alguém,Hiei faz o mesmo,a garota avista quem tanto procurava,e diz:

"Preciso ir,foi ótimo conversar com você,você tem uma grande personalidade e estilo,espero conversar com você novamente,ate mais Hiei!

Hiei fica meio que surpreso com as palavras da garota,e responde:

"Também espero,até mais Lilith..."

A garota sorri ao ouvir aquilo e vai andando discretamente até um garoto com cabelos castanhos bem escuros,quando ele a avista diz:

"Oi!"

A garota abre um sorriso de imensa felicidade e diz:

"Oi!Aposto que você nem percebeu que eu faltei hoje!"

"Claro que percebi,acha que eu não ia reparar numa coisa dessas?"

"Eu acho,ah,realmente você deve ter sentido a falta,das minhas coisas!"

"Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não falo com você por causa das suas coisas?"

A garota sorri ainda mais ao ouvir aquilo e diz num tom meio de deboche:

"Sei..."

O garoto muda de assunto e diz:

"Então,por que não foi a aula hoje sua preguiçosa?"

"Por que não queria ver sua cara de novo!"

O garoto fica meio decepcionado ao ouvir aquilo e a garota novamente diz:

"É brincadeira,eu faltei porque estava com febre..."

"Então o que você veio fazer aqui bem agora?Por acaso veio me ver?"

Diz o garoto rindo,a garota fica vermelha e responde nervosa:

"Claro que não,não iria perder meu tempo com isso!"

"Sei sei..."

Hiei assistia a tudo aquilo e disse para si mesmo:

"Então ele é a pessoa que ela estava esperando,e não minha raposa...Ela é mesmo diferente das outras"

De repente Kurama chega e diz:

"Olá Hiei!Esperou muito?"

"Olá Kitsune!Esperei um pouco,mas a companhia foi boa"

"Sério?E quem é a pessoa que conseguiu arrancar tanta admiração do meu Koorime do fogo?"

"Ah,foi uma garota bem diferente desses ningens estúpidos com os quais você convive..."

Diz Hiei apontando para a garota e dizendo:

"Eu acho que você deveria ser amigo daquela garota,ela é bem interessante pra uma ningen"

Kurama ficou um pouco enciumado por ver Hiei falar de alguém desse jeito,mas percebeu que o tom dele era amigável,parece que realmente achou a garota interessante,e respondeu ao Koorime:

"Vamos passar lá por perto Hiei,não quero atrapalhar então vou simplesmente dar um 'oi'"

Hiei fica confuso:

"Atrapalhar?"

"Sim Hiei,é óbvio que aquele garoto que está com ela a ama,e muito,e ela sente o mesmo por ele..."

Hiei percebe que Kurama estava certo,afinal aqueles sorrisos e deboches diziam que um sentia pelo outro algo mais que amizade,mas nenhum deles tinha coragem de confessar seus sentimentos.

Kurama de repente diz:

"E eles são melhores amigos ainda por cima,acho que eles não revelam o que sentem por acharem que isto pode estragar a grande amizade que um tem pelo outro,ela é fria,mas ao mesmo tempo sentimental,é como se fosse uma mistura de nós dois Koibito."

Hiei concordou com a cabeça,então os amantes de dirigiram até Lilith e o garoto,Kurama diz:

"Até amanhã Mephisto, e você está melhor Lilith?"

A garota sorri e diz:

"Estou sim,obrigada Minamino!"

"Amanhã eu passo tudo que foi dado na aula pra você ok,Ah,e parece que você conheceu Hiei,ele me contou que você estava com febre."

"Está bem,ah sim,conheci sim o seu amigo,espero revê-lo mais vezes,obrigada pela preocupação!"

"Não foi nada,até amanhã!"

Mephisto diz:

"Até amanhhã Shuichi!'

Logo depois Lilith diz:

"Até amanhã Minamino,até uma próxima vez Hiei!"

Hiei meio que abre um meio sorriso e diz:

"Até uma próxima vez Lilith!"

Mephisto diz pra garota num tom de deboche:

"Humm,como você está intima com o Minamino..."

"Ahhh,não fale besteiras!Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto dele do mesmo jeito que aquelas estúpidas,só o admiro,e muito,espero que sejamos bons amigos algum dia..."

"Já ta querendo me substituir é!"

"Quem fala!Você vive me substituindo por aquelas galinhas!"

"Ciumenta!"

"Cala a boca!Não tenho culpa se me sinto rebaixada por você tratar melhor aquelas galinhas do que eu que sou sua melhor amiga,eu acho..."

"Claro que você é minha melhor amiga,e já disse que te trato diferente porque você é diferente das outras!"

A garota sorri e olha pra trás,percebendo que a pessoa que Minamino ama é aquele garoto com grande estilo e personalidade que ela gostou tanto,Hiei...

Hiei olha pra trás e vê a garota e ela acena pra ele,e ele diz em voz baixa:

"Você me ensinou a ver como minha raposa é especial,muito obrigada!"

A garota parece que entendeu o que Hiei disse e diz num tom baixo:

"De nada...Espero conversar com você e Minamino mais vezes..."

Mephisto olha pra Lilith e fala:

"Vamos?"

Ela responde:

"Sim vamos!" Abrindo um doce sorriso que nunca pensou que iria dar algum dia,Mephisto sorri de volta e os dois vão embora.

Hiei fica olhando os dois se afastarem e vendo que o amor que um sentia pelo outro era muito grande,e mesmo nos deboches,se percebia a grande afeição um pelo outro.

Kurama olha pra Hiei e diz:

"O que foi Hiei?"

"Nada raposa,só estava comparando que amor deles é tão grande e bonito quanto e nosso,e estou muito feliz por ter você ao meu lado!"

Kurama abre um largo sorriso e pensa que aquela ningen realmente ensinou algo para Hiei,e diz:

"Obrigado Koibito!Também sou muito feliz por estar ao seu lado,vamos para casa,temos muita coisa pra fazer..."

Dedicada a um grande amigo meu,espero nossa amizade dure tanto quanto o amor que Hiei e Kurama sentem!


End file.
